


Conscience Never Fades.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club.
Genre: Multi, Ouranpile.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: There's just to much skin-touch-lips-kiss to keep track of each one despite how much Tamaki tries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Whut, I finally wrote OT7.

**Conscience never fades**

There are just too many hands, too many mouths, to much skin-touch-lips-kiss to keep track of each one despite how much Tamaki tries to keep their unique differences like that, unique.

He moans and then someone's lips are on his, tongue pushing against his -- Mori-senpai, it has to be Mori-senpai for the kiss to be so straightforward, so intense and yet so tender.

Tamaki kisses back as sweet and soft as he can make himself kiss and he'd try to reach and curl an arm around his shoulders, but one of his hands is being held by-- tongue teasing between his fingers, nibbling gently at the fleshy part making him gasp and Mori-senpai slides again out of touch. But that tongue is still teasing at his hand and -- Kaoru, he knows, it's Kaoru because Hikaru is always much more direct on these situations when he and Kaoru can't plan ahead; Kaoru's mouth moves from his fingers to his wrist and Tamaki moans, long and sweet.

"Please..." he begs but there's a mixture of warmth and laughter, a kiss pressed against his neck, soft hair against his skin and more mouths-lips-noses-skin-skin-love. He curls the hand that Kaoru isn't licking against the nape of Kyouya's neck and he has no doubts this is Kyouya, would know him anywhere even with just the way his smile curves against his throat before he bites there.

Another mouth moves against his navel and Tamaki opens his eyes for a moment but he is still unseeing because it's still too much to be able to take with eyes wide open, all this beauty and love and he fears it would blind him, but he feels hands and two lithe bodies moving against his legs, feels their cocks press even as their lips move against his hipbones and over the inside of his thighs and anywhere but where he needs it but for the feel of their hair brushing against his cock and balls every now and then and -- it's Hunny-senpai, Tamaki knows, and Hikaru, because Hikaru is grinning against his leg and he can feel the strength of Hunny-senpai's hands as he stops him from arching unto the unexpected touch of a finger trailing down his neck.

Kouya nibbles at his ear again and Tamaki asks 'please' once more but he can't be sure what he's asking for; can't assure that what he's asking for is to come or to continue, yes, please, don't stop, there. He feels Haruhi's breasts against his back and he tries to move again but the hands don't move, the lips don't move and he's trapped between them and he never wants it to end but he begs again.

Haruhi's hand turns his head gently and Tamaki opens his eyes just a moment before she's kissing him, no teasing and no pretenses in her kiss and in her tongue. Tamaki feels her smile against his lips before he can even try to return the kiss.

"Tamaki," Haruhi murmurs; he keeps on saying please even as his back arches against his oh-so-loved restraints and he comes.  



End file.
